The Girl of His Dreams
by chaingang-princess2878
Summary: When Randy Orton meets the newest RAW Diva, he also discovers that he's finally met the girl of his dreams. This is my first Randy fan fic...read and review, please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own any WWE names or anything. I do however own my original character Roxanne.

Randy Orton wandered aimlessly around backstage. He was bored. His match wasn't until later on tonight and the show had only just started.

Randy turned and headed back to his locker room. He decided he would just chill out there and maybe listen to some music. There wasn't much else to do, and he had a long wait ahead of him. Randy rounded the corner, and he smiled when he heard music blaring from one of the other locker rooms, it was a song that he loved; "Thunderstruck" by AC DC.

Randy was happy that someone else had the same idea he did, and he got a spring in his step as he walked toward the music, hoping to join in on this little jam session. Randy stopped outside the open door of the room he heard the music blaring from and could not keep the smug smile off his face as he saw what was there.

There in the room, was a stunning woman! She had waist length raven black hair, tied back in a long braid down her back.

She was tall and fit, with curves in all the right places. She was dressed very sexy too. She was wearing a black leather mini-skirt, and a little red tank top, with black leather stiletto boots.

She was dancing to the music in a rather sexy way. Her body moving to the beat. Randy couldn't help but stand there and watch her, as she swung around one of those portable stripper poles.

Randy stayed and watched her for the rest of the song. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was just thinking about saying something to her to let her know he was there when she swung around her pole and looked up, catching him standing there staring right at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him, knowing at once exactly who was standing in front of her.

"My god! He's even sexier in person." She thought.

The woman smiled and walked over to turn off the music.

"Don't stop on my account!" Randy said to her, with a wink and a grin.

"You didn't answer me." She said.

"What?"

"I asked if I could help you!"

"Oh! I was just coming over to compliment you on your choice of tunes."

"Ah! I see."

She walked over to him then, smiling and extending her hand.

"Roxanne Cole, nice to meet you."

"Ah! So you're Roxi-with an _i; _The new Diva!I'm Randy, with a _y_." Randy said, shaking her hand.

"It's an honour to meet you Randy. I've been a big fan of yours for a while now."

"Well I hope to be a big fan of yours too! So are you nervous?"

"I was before I started dancing there. Dancing helps me to relax and escape. It's also a part of my workout regimen."

"Well it looked pretty hot, if you don't mind my saying so." Randy told her with another wink and smile.

Just then a stage hand appeared in the doorway.

"Miss Cole, you're next!" he said, and went away again.

"Break a leg!" Randy said to her

"Thanks, say, are you coming to the bar after the show with everyone?" Roxanne asked him.

"I sure am." Randy said, smiling.

"Cool. I'll see you there, I'll buy you a beer or something." She said to him

"You got it!"

Roxanne left then, to head for the curtain area to make her entrance.

Randy headed back to his locker room to turn on the TV and watch Roxanne's debut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxanne smiled as she walked into the bar after Raw.

A lot of the other Superstars and Divas were already here. Roxanne's heart skipped a beat as she spotted Randy. He looked so good! He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans with sneakers. He was standing at the bar, talking to John Cena.

Roxanne made her way to the bar to get herself a drink.

Randy smiled when she walked up.

"Roxanne! Your debut was great! Nice work, really!"

"Randy, I lost!" she said with a small laugh.

"I know, but you lost well."

"Whatever that means."

Roxanne smiled at the two wrestlers.

"Roxanne, I'd like you to meet one of my best friends in the whole world; John Cena. John, this is Roxanne."

"Hi." Roxanne said to John with a girn.

"Nice dress. You look like you should be my date; not Randy's." John joked.

Roxanne looked down at what she was wearing; a camouflage print mini-dress with her black boots, and smiled. He was right.

"I wasn't aware that I was Randy's date." She said. This made Randy blush bright pink.

"John! I told you she said she would meet me here! I never said she was my date!" Randy hissed.

"Oh please! All the way here you wouldn't shut up about her. Roxanne, Roxanne, Roxanne, that's all I heard about. Geez Randy, what's gotten into you? Does this mean you've finally met someone to settle down with?"

"It's still early days…" Randy cut in, embarrassed.

"Is it?" Roxanne replied, glaring.

"Well; now that John's gone and let the cat out of the bag, I guess I should be honest here and tell you I was planning on asking you out on a date. So what do you say Roxanne? Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to!" Roxanne told him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Randy asked.

"I'll have a vodka and cranberry please."

Just then Roxanne noticed the Karaoke equipment that had been set up and she smiled.

"Wanna sing with me?" she asked Randy as he handed her a drink.

"I don't sing!" Randy told her.

"Aw come on!"

"Nope, sorry, can't carry a tune in a bucket!"

"Whatever, I plan on singing." She told him.

Roxanne got up and went to get a song book and some request slips. She looked through the book, and then picked out a couple of songs that she liked. She wrote her name down as Roxi. She was still getting used to seeing it spelled like that.

While she waited for her turn to sing she sat with Randy, drinking and chatting it up. John Cena came over and joined them at their table, and Roxanne got John involved in the conversation too.

Looking at John across the table, Roxanne thought of her best friend Lisa back home in Toronto.

"_She'd kill to be here right now." _She thought.

Lisa had a huge crush on John. Her room in the apartment back home had pictures of him all over the walls. Suddenly Roxanne had a great idea.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could do me a little favour?" she asked.

"That depends on what it is…"

"My best friend Lisa back home has a birthday in a couple of days. She's a huge fan of yours…I was wondering if you could call her up and wish her a happy birthday."

"Hmm…is she single?" John asked.

Roxanne smiled when she heard this…this meant that John wasn't seeing anyone.

"Yes, actually, she is. She's been hounding me in emails all week to get an autograph or something for her. You should've heard her when I told her I was the new Diva on RAW. She practically demanded I find out if you're single."

John laughed out loud.

"No problem Roxi. I'll call your friend and I'll tell her myself that I am in fact single."

"Careful how you go about that. She might start stalking you." Roxanne warned him.

"Actually I can't say I'd mind, after everything I went through with my ex." John said, looking a little sad.

Roxanne's heart went out to him.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Rachael left me last summer. There was no warning, nothing. I came back to my hotel room one night to find her gone. She didn't even wait till I was back to say goodbye. She left me a note telling me she had found someone else…." John broke off, looking even more sad.

Roxanne wanted to hug him. He was a nice guy, and certainly did not deserve to be treated so cruelly.

Just then the Karaoke hostess called her name.

Roxanne went up on stage.

She belted out her first song "It Matters to Me." By Faith Hill.

When she finished everyone applauded her and Randy even went so far as to kiss her cheek when she came back to the table.

"That was fantastic." He said to her.

At the end of the night, she wasn't surprised when John asked her if she had a picture of Lisa. They'd talked about her a bit.

John seemed genuinely interested in Lisa. Roxanne wasn't surprised, Lisa was a lot like John. She was into keeping fit and being healthy, she worked out regularly and kept her self in really good physical shape.

Roxanne showed him a picture she had in her purse.

It was a picture of her and Lisa that had been taken on their vacation the previous Christmas. They had gone to Jamaica and it was a picture of them in their bathing suits on the beach.

"She's hot!" John said; with a grin. "So are you gonna give me her number or what?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Lisa won't mind."

Roxanne wrote down her home number for John. His eyes lit up when she handed it to him.

"I'm calling her tomorrow morning!" John said.

"Let me be there when you do? I won't stay the entire time, I just want to hear her reaction when she answers.."

"No problem, She's your friend."

They hopped into the limo back to the hotel then.

Roxanne went up to Randy's room with him. She was rooming with Torrie, and she was pretty sure that she had seen Torrie leave the bar with Carlito earlier. John had been a sweetheart and had gotten a separate room for himself to let them be alone. He usually roomed with Randy.

"Well, good night you two…don't get up to anything I wouldn't." he joked as he left.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, see you tomorrow dude." Randy said to him.

"Good night John!" Roxanne told him.

John left then, closing the door behind him.

"He's so cool." She said to Randy.

"Yeah. He's one of the most awesome guys I know. "

"I'm kinda hoping that he and Lisa will hit it off."

"That would be cool. That skank Rachael; she broke his heart. It was so sad. He was crazy about her. He treated her like a queen; and she goes off with some other dude."

"I know. John told me all about it. Now come over here, Mister Orton. I want to give you a kiss."

Randy walked over and pulled Roxanne into his arms. She smelled so good, and she was so beautiful, he couldn't help himself.

He gently touched Roxanne under her chin and tilted her head back gently to kiss her on the lips.

Roxanne moaned softly when Randy's lips touched hers. Her hand hand came up from at her side and slowly found it's way behind his head.

Randy licked Roxanne's lips gently, and she melted into his arms and moaned a little louder as their tounges tasted each other for the first time.

"Oh Randy!" she moaned when he broke the kiss and trailed his lips all over her neck.

She started on Randy's neck kissing it lightly, making him moan. She even licked his neck at one point, which made him moan louder and then when she nibbled his earlobe he purred with delight and whispered her name.

Randy scooped Roxanne up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

When it was over, Randy cradled Roxanne in his arms as she drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest. He had a feeling John had been right. He was falling in love….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning, Randy and Roxanne went to breakfast together with some of the other Superstars and Divas.

"Good mornin' you two!"

They turned to see John Cena, sitting at a table by himself, reading the sports section and eating some cereal.

"So…did the earth move?" John joked, looking at Randy.

Roxanne blushed.

"Oh! So it did!" John said. "Woo hoo! Randy, you studmuffin!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up man!" Randy said, and Roxanne smiled when she noticed that Randy was also blushing. It was so cute!

They got their breakfast and sat down with John to eat.

After breakfast, John turned to Roxanne with a smile.

"Let's go call Lisa!" he said to her.

"Yeah, ok." She agreed. This would be fun!

They went up to John's room. Randy and Roxanne sat on the edge of the bed, while John sat in the chair, and picked up the phone. He dialled the number and smiled when it started ringing. John put the call on speaker.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yes, may I speak to Lisa please?" John asked.

"Speaking. Who is this?" She asked.

"John Cena. I was just calling to wish you a happy birthday in a couple of days." He said.

"Oh My God! I can't believe I'm talking to the champ! Is Roxanne there with you?"

"Yeah, she's here."

"Hey Lis!" Roxanne called.

"Roxi, you're the best!" Lisa said to her. "I didn't think you'd actually do something like this."

"Well she did. Now then girl, care to chat?" John asked her.

"You betcha!" Lisa said to him.

Roxanne and Randy got up to go then, letting John and Lisa have some privacy.

"Here's hoping they like each other." Randy whispered with a smile as they closed the door behind them.

LATER THAT DAY

They didn't get a chance to speak to John until lunch time. Randy had been busy shooting a promo. Roxanne had watched him all morning. And she couldn't help but smile every time Randy's eyes met hers. He was wonderful.

Finally they caught up with John when they sat down for a quick lunch.

"So?" Roxanne said to John.

"So what?" he asked her.

"So how'd it go?"

"Good. Lisa's really cool! We talked for almost an hour. That's a good friend you've got there, Roxanne. She's really sweet. I'm flying her out on Friday to meet me in Houston."

Roxanne felt happy when she heard this news. She knew Lisa would be good to John. She only hoped he would be good to her too.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week went by really quick. Roxanne was getting used to life on the road, and she had to admit it suited her. She loved to travel and she had so much fun out there with the fans. They loved her.

The other Divas were so cool, and she quickly became friends with all of them. Maria in particular had been extra nice to her.

Finally Friday night was upon them. They were in Houston for a RAW/Smackdown Supershow. Smackdown was airing live, and then they would be taping RAW for the following Monday. This would allow for them to travel to the UK for a three week tour.

Roxanne was excited. She had a match tonight against Melina for a shot at the Women's Championship. She hadn't thought she'd get a title shot this early on, but fan polls had revealed she was the one the fans wanted to see get a shot at the title.

Lisa arrived on Friday afternoon. Roxanne went to meet her at the airport, John was busy, he had to go to an autograph session, and then he had a couple of interviews to do for local TV.

"I'm so nervous!" Lisa gushed as they got into the limo.

"Why? You spoke to him before hand, right?"

"Yeah, but what if he decides he doesn't like me after all?" Lisa asked her. "What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

"I don't think that will happen." Roxanne reassured her friend. So John hadn't told her about seeing her picture…interesting.

Roxanne had a great visit with Lisa that day, showing her around backstage, trying to give her an idea of what it was that she did. Lisa had a great time, and was happy as a clam following her around.

A few of the other Superstars and Divas were around. And they were all nice to Lisa when she asked for photos and autographs.

"Wow! He really is that big!" Lisa said, talking about Kane.

"Who? Glen? Yeah; he's big, but he's also a big softy when the cameras aren't rolling."

Just then John appeared. He was back from doing what he had to do. Roxanne smiled and took Lisa's arm. She turned her around to face John.

"The Champ is here!" she said to Lisa.

Lisa looked up with a big smile on.

"Hi!" she said to John.

"Hi. Having a good time?" he asked her.

"Better now that you're here."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say." John said with a big smile.

"John, have you seen Randy?" Roxanne asked him.

"He's in the weight room. Why don't you go see him? You probably haven't had a chance to all day. Don't worry, Lisa's in good hands." John said to her, as he took Lisa's arm.

Roxanne smiled. She knew Lisa would be safe with John.

She hurried off to find Randy, he was just where John said he would be. In the weight room. He was working on his arms when she went in. Roxanne smiled and sat down on a bench, watching him.

She felt herself start to blush as she watched Randy's muscles. He had a fantastic body. She felt her face grow redder as memories of the night before went through her mind. Randy was an amazing lover.

He was passionate, sweet, and thoughtful. Concerned for her pleasure before even thinking about his own.

Randy looked up then and noticed her sitting there watching.

He put down his weights and took a break to talk to her.

"Hi." He said, grinning.

"Hey!"

"Did Lisa make it to the arena okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we had the best time this morning. She's with John now." She told him, with a big smile on.

"Good, so that means I've got you all to myself for a bit."

Randy got up then and walked over to close and lock the weight room door.

"What have you got in mind?" Roxanne asked him.

"I'm not really sure. But I know I'd like a kiss." Randy told her, with a big smile on.

They kissed then.

Just then someone started pounding on the door.

Roxanne laughed, and Randy rolled his eyes and opened the door.

Jeff Hardy came in, grinning.

"I'm sorry you two. Sure hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No Jeff. You weren't; Randy was just working out. I'm gonna go see if I can get a little more time with Lisa before the show tonight. Randy. I love you." She said to him, kissing him sweetly on the lips one more time.

Roxanne left then, heading off to find her friend.

Jeff turned to Randy, smiling.

"So it's serious with you two then." He said.

"Yeah, Roxanne's incredible. She's a good match for me."

"That's awesome bro! I'm happy for ya!" Jeff told him.

Roxanne walked around the corner, and stopped outside John's locker room door. It was closed, and Roxanne thought that was a little unusual. John always kept his door open. Roxanne moved a little closer and tried to listen. She wondered if maybe he had wanted to be alone with Lisa…

She placed her ear against the door and listened.

She could hear music inside. It sounded like John's album. She couldn't hear anything else, so she decided to knock.

She knocked loudly, and waited. She heard the music stop. She also heard some shuffling around in there, and some muffled giggles from Lisa. She smiled. What were they up to?

John finally opened the door, he was smiling brightly, and his eyes were twinkling. Roxanne stifled a laugh as she noticed that his shirt was inside out.

"Roxi!" he said.

"John." She said, smiling knowingly.

"Hey Rox." Lisa called to Roxanne as she came in and sat down.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Roxanne asked, winking hopefully at Lisa.

"Oh…not much…John's been telling me some funny stories, He was telling me about that time they lost his bags in Florida, which made him go out and buy camouflage printed luggage...and then about the time that he and Randy got really drunk when they went camping. He's a funny guy, and I'm enjoying hanging out with him."

"Oh well that's nice." Roxanne said. "So what else have you been up to? Because I noticed John's shirt is inside out, and it wasn't when you two left together."

Lisa started to laugh then. John cursed and fixed his shirt.

"I was just showin' Lisa my guns." John said to her, blushing.

"I see." Roxanne replied. 'It's cool. I'm just glad you two are having a good time." She added with a wink at both of them.

John smiled, and sat down beside Lisa. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly on the lips, and Roxanne knew then that Lisa and John's first meeting had been a good one.

Randy arrived a few minutes later, and he was happy to see John and Lisa getting cozy together too. As long as they liked each other, he was okay with the whole thing, and he hoped that Lisa would help John deal with the pain he was still carrying around with him after being hurt by that bitch Rachael.

They all hung out together for the rest of the afternoon. They had dinner together in catering, the four of them, with the rest of the superstars and crew. It was a fun time and Roxanne couldn't help but smile when she saw John kiss Lisa on the lips again when he had to leave her to get ready for the show.

"Have fun." He said to her, as she left to take her seat in the audience.

"You too. Break a leg!" she said to him as she left.

Randy walked over to John then. He wanted to ask him if he was getting the right vibe from all of this.

"So you and Lisa hit it off pretty good eh?"

"Yeah. She's sweet. She's a really nice girl. And sexy too! That long blonde hair and the sexy body is what gets me. And her eyes…she has the prettiest amber eyes. I like her Randy. And she really likes me." John said, smiling.

"That's awesome bro! I hope it works out well for you. You deserve to be happy. You're an awesome guy, one of the best I know. So I wish you all the best with Lisa."

"Thanks Randy. That means a lot, coming from you."

"Roxanne's happy about it too. She was telling me that she's never seen Lisa so happy. She says her eyes light up whenever she says your name now."

John smiled.

Randy said good bye to John then, he had to go and finish getting ready for tonight.


End file.
